Left main coronary artery stenosis occurs in approximately 10% of patients with coronary artery disease regardless of the symptomatic status of the patient. Exercise electrocardiography appears to hold some promise in identifying a subgroup of patients with a three-fold greater likelyhood of having this abnormality than a group of unscreened patients.